90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Ian
Ian is a recurring character in Season 3 of 90210, portrayed by Kyle Riabko. Series Ian was a student at West Bev. He and Teddy hooked up, Teddy was drunk however it is unknown if Ian was. After running into an anxious Teddy, he assures him that he will not tell anyone about what happened, which only seems to agitate Teddy more. Ian appears later conversing with Silver which causes a concerned Teddy to approach her after Ian leaves and ask what they were talking about. Later on in the day Ian is seen coaching the boys on how to dance for an opening performance at Silver's breast cancer benefit auction, and after giving pointers to all of them tries to get Teddy to loosen up causing Teddy to angrily call him a faggot. Ian runs into Teddy the night of the benefit and Teddy tells Ian to stay away from him. Ian replies that he doesn't want to be around him either and that just because Teddy couldn't deal with who he really is, he shouldn't take it out on him. This makes Teddy mad and he attacks Ian and a fight erupts between them. Mr. Matthews breaks up they fight and gives both of them detention after they both refuse to explain why they were fighting. In episode 3x9, Ian picks up Teddy from a gay bar after Teddy accidentally loses his wallet. It is shown Teddy begins confide and trust Ian. Teddy finds Ian as a role model. Teddy aspires to be like Ian, who is happy, comfortable, and confident with his sexuality. At the beach luau, Teddy sees Ian with another guy and feels jealous. He admits his feelings for Ian, by kissing him and wanting to start a relationship. In episode 3x11, Teddy wants to continue seeing Ian but Ian doesn't want their relationship to be a secret. Teddy isn't ready yet, and Ian at first can't accept that. But at Adrianna's party, Teddy tells Ian he really wants to be with him and one day he will be ready to come out to the world. Ian finally agrees, they kiss and start their relationship, unaware Dixon saw them kissing. In episode 3x14, Ian continues to try to convince Teddy to come out to his friends, Teddy feels pressured and still asks Ian to be patient. Teddy is being blackmailed about his secret and panics. During a conversation with Silver, he tells Silver where he spent his winter break. Silver tells Teddy it's the same place Ian spent his whole break too. Teddy panics and leaves, leaving Silver to figure out the pieces. Teddy eventually decides to come out to his friends, thanks to Silver for her boost of confidence. Teddy and Ian walk in the party hand and hand and revealing to his friends that he is gay. Things are a bit awkward, but go okay. Teddy is happy and feels free. On the ride home, Ian accidentally slips that he put the blackmailing photos in Teddy's locker, revealing Ian was blackmailing him to get Teddy to come of the closet sooner. Teddy is disappointed and immediately breaks up with Ian, ending their relationship. Category:Characters